bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Shura Frattura Celeste
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10917 |idalt = |no = 1418 |element = Fuoco |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Dopo la morte del suo compagno, Shura ottenne un'incredibile forza grazie alla sua ossessione, che rasentava il fanatismo, per la guerra. Cercava sempre di sfidare i guerrieri più forti, e pochi erano capaci di sfuggire al caos sconsiderato che lasciava al suo passaggio. Se non avesse involontariamente ucciso il suo compagno, i due avrebbero probabilmente continuato ad allenarsi insieme, e la stabilità di Shura non sarebbe stata compromessa. Con tutta probabilità, egli avrebbe persino mantenuto il suo vero nome, inseguendo il sogno di diventare il più forte di tutto il paese. |summon =Non so ancora cosa significhi realmente essere il più forte... Posso solo continuare il mio viaggio un passo alla volta. |fusion = Ho già raggiunto i miei limiti, ancora una volta. Ma lui, lui sarà ancora... Umpf, forse è meglio non darmi troppe arie. |evolution = Non c'è alcun limite alla forza. È questo il suo vero valore. Lo stesso si potrebbe dire per me. |hp_base = 6187 |atk_base = 2758 |def_base = 2107 |rec_base = 2015 |hp_lord = 8043 |atk_lord = 3416 |def_lord = 2634 |rec_lord = 2507 |hp_anima = 9160 |rec_anima = 2209 |atk_breaker = 3714 |def_breaker = 2336 |atk_guardian = 3116 |def_guardian = 2932 |hp_oracle = 7893 |rec_oracle = 2954 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |ccant = 45 |ls = Guerra celeste suprema |lsdescription = +50% PS massimi; aumenta ATT, DIF e REC quando i PS sono oltre il 50%; i danni da Scintilla aumentano la barra BB; +120% danni da Scintilla |lseffect =* * |lsnote = 2~3 BC fill on Spark, 50% boost to Atk, Def, Rec |bb = Colpo brace divina |bbdescription = Combo di 6 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici; aumenta enormemente i danni da Scintilla e aumenta notevolmente l'efficacia dei CB per 3 turni; aggiunge probabile Scintilla critica per 3 turni |bbnote = 100% boost to Spark damage, 50% boost to BC efficacy, 20% chance to deal 50% more damage on Spark critical |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 6 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |ccbbt = 12 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Ostentazione alba celeste |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 21 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici; aumenta i propri danni da Scintilla e ATT, aumenta considerevolmente la propria frequenza dei colpi critici, aumenta enormemente i danni da Scintilla e aggiunge probabile Scintilla critica per 3 turni |sbbnote = 100% boost to Spark damage, 20% chance to deal 50% more damage on Spark critical, 100% self Atk boost, 50% self Spark damage boost and 60% self critical hit rate boost |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Bagliore Dio della Guerra |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 23 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici; aumenta considerevolmente i propri danni da Scintilla, aumenta enormemente i danni da Scintilla degli alleati e la frequenza dei colpi critici e aggiunge probabile Scintilla critica per 3 turni |ubbnote = 300% boost to Spark damage, 50% chance to deal 100% more Spark damage on Spark critical, 300% boost to critical damage, 70% boost to own Spark damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Via del Dio della Guerra |esitem = |esdescription = Aumento di ATT quando la barra BB è oltre il 50%; +50% danni da Scintilla |esnote = 50% boost |evofrom = 10916 |bb1 =* * * * |bb10 =* * * * |sbb1 =* * * * a sè * * |sbb10 =* * * * a sè * * |ubb1 =* * * * * |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +20% PS massimi |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 20 |omniskill1_2_desc = +50% ATT |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = +50% danni da Scintilla |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +50% a +70% |omniskill2_2_note = (Prerequisito: Sbloccare "+50% danni da Scintilla") |omniskill2_3_sp = 10 |omniskill2_3_desc = Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +70% a +100% |omniskill2_3_note = (Prerequisito: Sbloccare "Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +50% a +70%") |omniskill3_cat = Critico |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Leggero aumento del danno da colpo critico |omniskill3_1_note = 40% boost |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Aumento del danno da colpo critico |omniskill3_2_note = +30% boost, 70% boost total (Prerequisito: Sbloccare "Leggero aumento del danno da colpo critico") |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 40 |omniskill4_1_desc = Potenziamento dell’effetto di aumento danni da Scintilla di BB/SBB/UBB |omniskill4_1_note = +30% boost, 130% boost on BB/SBB total, 330% boost on UBB total |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di probabile vulnerabilità a Scintilla per 2 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = 25% chance to deal 25% more Spark damage |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Signori di Ishgria |addcatname = Shura Omni |Spset = Set 1 (FH/Nuke)= *20 Sp - +50% ATT *10 Sp - +50% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +50% a +70% *10 Sp - Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +70% a +100% *10 Sp - Leggero aumento del danno da colpo critico *40 Sp - Potenziamento dell’effetto di aumento danni da Scintilla di BB/SBB/UBB |-| Set 2 (Omni Plus +3)= *20 Sp - +50% ATT *10 Sp - +50% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +50% a +70% *10 Sp - Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +70% a +100% *40 Sp - Potenziamento dell'effetto di aumento danni da Scintilla di BB/SBB/UBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di probabile vulnerabilità a Scintilla per 2 turni a BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}